Caída de caballero, surgimiento de bufón
by Umi Tatsuky
Summary: Sin embargo la princesa no dudo que su caballero sentía igual, sin embargo el caballero no dudo que su princesa sentía igual; y ambos comprendieron que el "su" solo en el pasado podía habitar. - . - Pueden considerar esto una continuación de "Caballero de brillante armadura". También incluiria en genero "Hurt/Comfort"
1. I

NA: Recomeindo leerlo con esta música con la única base de que lo escribi con esta: http-:/-/-musicinanime.-tumblr.-com-/post/119044108708/count-it-from-zero-hideyuki-fukasawa-anime (hasta donde dice "-com-", hasta allí sin guiones)

* * *

.

I

Con suaves pisadas salió al jardín, la princesa una vez de cabellos rojos como el fuego y expresión cálida como las flamas de la chimenea en invierno, se dejo caer en el amplio jardín, sus cabellos de color ahora cobrizo y expresión como el carbón. Ni el aroma de las delicadas flores lograron revivir su espíritu abatido.

Su preciado caballero ya no lo era más e incapaz de verlo con los mismos ojos, la princesa lo mando lejos. Ahora en soledad, sin miradas capaces de juzgarla, se dejo al fin buscar la paz.

Su caballero, una vez valeroso, dedicado y por sobre todo amoroso, aquel que pudo verla como nadie más, aquel en que ella pudo confiar como en nadie más...

El dolor de su traición era lo que más extinguía esa llama una vez ardiente. El sol siempre ardiente pero de rayos gentiles le recordaban al hombre al que una vez le confió todo de la manera más intima, así como también, al hombre que resplandecía como el sol y que con su sentir jugo tal cual villano del que una vez la había rescatado.

Las nubes al sur del jardín, negras y espesas, tan lejos de ella... A pesar del dolor, no podía ignorar que su caballero probablemente se sentía igual.

.

Tip, tap.

.

La lluvia cayó gentilmente sobre su armadura, poco a poco oxidándola como sus propios deseos habían oxidado a su espíritu. Siego había sido y así había caminado, llevando con sigo a quien más había amado; ondeo su espada, seguro de que era el camino y al recorrerlo perdió su destino.

.

Tip, tap.

.

El cabellro se dejo caer, un grito de dolor ahogado por la gentil lluvia. Tal vez serian las mismas nubes, la misma lluvia, aquel ambiente reflejo de su anima, las que lo ayudarían a empezar de nuevo.

Sin embargo, no podía ignorar, que en jardín tocado suavemente por el sol, su princesa se sentía igual.

.

Y así, cada uno en su lugar entendió, que el "su" tan solo en el pasado podía habitar.


	2. II

II

.

Tip, tap.

.

Splash.

.

El caballero volteo para encontrar un paraguas sobre su lugar. Fuertes manos que conocía desde su niñez, enterraron el escudo de tela en la húmeda tierra.

Sonrisa fraternal, gestos firmes, expresión comprensiva, aquella calidez que conocía tan bien. No eran necesarias las palabras. No era necesaria ni la lluvia ni el sol.

Ahora de pie, aquellos ojos incapaz de sonreír fueron vencidos por la expresión cálida, casi infantil del guerrero oxidado. Mientras su compañero en armas, su escudero, herrero y el más importante de los títulos, su hermano. Siempre con aquel escudo de apariencia endeble, siempre que él estuviera allí, el caballero podría hacerse relucir tantas veces como la tormenta oxidaran su armadura.

.

El viento suavemente meció sus cabellos, a su espalda anunciaba una presciencia.

Criatura más extraña de un reino lejano, de rodillas tan solo pudo ofrecer un ramo.

\- Sonrisa más bella no debiera ser borrada.

Cautivada y sorprendida, la princesa tomo peculiar regalo. Ninguna flor como las que la acompañaban en él se hallaba. Leve y fútil, la princesa sonrió.

\- Me alegro mi señora.

La princesa lo vio, de apariencia chistosa y rostro arrugado. Le llamo la atención que persona con sus años de bufón fuera andando. Sin gran esfuerzo supo que había acompañado a su reina en un viaje por los muchos reinos, su reina buscaba a un caballero que por amor había abandonado al reino y desafiado a su reina. Esta lamentando sus necias acciones lo buscaba queriendo recuperar su amistad. El bufón sin nombre, ni vergüenza le confesó simplemente haber seguido a su reina, quería ayudar, mas su presencia incordio tan solo acarreaba.

Conmovida por su honestidad, la princesa, también lejana de su hogar compartió su historia. La tarde llego, la reina hace tiempo abandonado a su bufón, la princesa hace tiempo habiéndolo aceptado.

Era extraño, primer amigo tan singular había encontrado. Junto a él la princesa se hizo reina.


End file.
